1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rock climbing and, more specifically, to an apparatus that will aid in the installation and removal of carabiners from hard to reach places while climbing and which will further aid in the installation of rope within the installed carabiner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, rock climbing has become a popular sporting activity. A common piece of equipment used in rock climbing is a carabiner. A carabiner is used to attach ropes and other devices to placements. A placement is anything to which a carabiner may be attached. Placements may be made out of a variety of different materials. A placement may be a sling material, cord material, cable material, installed hangers, scaffolding, etc. Placements may be of different configurations, sizes, and orientations.
One type of placement is a hanger. A hanger is typically comprised of a formed piece of metal with two legs whose junction typically form a 90 degree angle. One leg of the formed piece has a circular hole machined in it for insertion of a bolt for the attachment of the hanger to a rock or other surface. The other leg, situated at 90 degree to a surface, has a larger clearance hole formed in it for the insertion of a carabiner, rope, or other gear used for climbing.
A carabiner has an oval shape body which is typically made of a solid light weight but sturdy material such as aluminum or steel. The carabiner generally has an opening on one side of the body. The opening is generally closed by a spring loaded gate. Opposite the spring loaded gate is the spine of the carabiner.
In order to advance up a mountain or other climbing surface, one must be able to insert the carabiner by opening the spring loaded gate of the carabiner and placing the opened carabiner through an opening in the placement/hanger. Many times this may be difficult since the placement/hanger may be out of arms reach of the climber. Even if the climber is successful in inserting the carabiner, the climber must still be able to thread a rope through the carabiner if he/she is to advance up the climbing surface. This is also difficult if the installed carabiner is out of arms reach of the climber.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method which is able to install a carabiner. The device and method must be able to install a carabiner to a hanger/placement when the hanger/placement is out of reach for the user of the device. The device and method must further be able to thread a rope through a carabiner once the carabiner is installed on a hanger/placement. The device and method must further be able to remove a carabiner once the carabiner is installed on a hanger/placement.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method which is able to install a carabiner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method that is able to install a carabiner in a hanger/placement when the hanger/placement is out of reach of an individual.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device and method that is able to thread a rope through a carabiner once the carabiner is installed on a hanger/placement.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device and method that is able to remove a carabiner once the carabiner is installed on a hanger/placement.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a device for installing and removing a carabiner and for threading a rope within the carabiner is disclosed. The device has a main body section. A carabiner capture arm is movably coupled to the body section and is used for supporting the carabiner to be at least one of installed or removed. A rope holding arm is moveably coupled to the body section and is used for installing the rope within the carabiner.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a device for installing and removing a carabiner and for threading a rope within the carabiner is disclosed. The device has a body section. The body section has a rectangular cube member having a rounded top section. A substantially rectangular plate extends from the rounded top section. A carabiner capture arm is movably coupled to the body section. The carabiner capture arm is used for supporting and capturing the carabiner to be at least one of installed or removed. The carabiner capture arm comprises a substantially F-shaped member wherein the arms of the F-shaped member are used to hold and capture the carabiner. An opening is drilled through an end of the F-shaped member for coupling the carabiner capture arm to the body section. A passageway is drilled through a lower section of the body section. The passageway is used to hold and support a rope holding arm which is positioned in the passageway and rotatably coupled to the body section.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a method for installing a carabiner is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a device for installing the carabiner wherein the device comprises: a body section; a carabiner capture arm movably coupled to the body section for supporting the carabiner to be installed; and a rope holding arm moveably coupled to the body section; rotating the carabiner capture arm till the carabiner capture arm is approximately perpendicular to the body section; placing the carabiner with a gate of the carabiner in a closed position within the carabiner capture arm; rotating the carabiner capture arm upward causing the carabiner capture arm to open the gate of the carabiner; moving the device so the opened carabiner is inserted in a hanger; rotating the device so the carabiner capture arm rotates away from the gate of the carabiner and allows the gate to close; and pulling the device downward to disengage the device from the carabiner.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a method for removing an installed carabiner comprising the steps of: providing a device for removing the carabiner wherein the device comprises: a body section; a carabiner capture arm movably coupled to the body section for supporting and capturing the carabiner to be removed; and a rope holding arm moveably coupled to the body section; rotating the carabiner capture arm till the carabiner capture arm is approximately perpendicular to the body section; positioning the device so the carabiner capture arm will capture the carabiner to be removed; capturing the carabiner by placing the carabiner with a gate of the carabiner in a closed position within the carabiner capture arm; rotating the carabiner capture arm upward causing the carabiner capture arm to open the gate of the carabiner; and moving the device so the opened carabiner is removed from a hanger.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a method for threading a rope in a carabiner is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a device for threading the rope in the carabiner wherein the device comprises: a body section; a carabiner capture arm movably coupled to the body section; and a rope holding arm moveably coupled to the body section; rotating the rope capture arm in an upward direction to open the rope capture arm; forming a loop with the rope; placing each end of the loop of rope in the rope holding arm; rotating the rope capture arm in a downward direction to close the rope capture arm; positioning the loop of rope in the device around a closed gate of the carabiner; pulling the loop of rope which applies pressure to the gate and opens the gate of the carabiner; and releasing the loop of rope from the device.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.